editingcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephilas Seijin 101
About Mephilas Seijin 101 Mephilas Seijin 101 is a Caribbean american tribute editor, artist, and pivot animator. He is slightly a new member (tho he made his channel around 2015) of the tribute community since his first tribute was around spring of 2018. But back then he has not made tributes at all considering his channel was originally made around september of 2015. He used to just make videos of pivot animations on his computer but until 2018 as he met tribute editors he grew an interest of editing and so decided to add tributes to his content of videos along with his animations. How he got his username was from one of his favorite kaijus from Ultraman named "Alien Mephilas (with added Seijin: which is japanese for "Alien") so he added that as his username with "101" for the mix. He's usually refer to as "Meph" for short tho there's jokes bout his name sounding like a type of drug. About his animations Meph first started making animations around 2013 when he first discovered Pivot around that time. The only reason he began animating was because he was introduced to it on a pivot video he found on youtube. He was curious about the thing that he decided to download it for himself and started animating. Back then his animations weren't that good and simple but overtime as he started understanding the basics his animations gotten a lot more better and he starts making his own stks. He used to make a lot of animations back then, throughout 2013-2018 but today took a hiatus from animation or making stk models due to motivation issues. He still tries to revive his motivation around 2019, finally making a few animations and stks around earlier this year. A new birth of tributes for his channel When Meph first met the tributers (ex, Legiteliminator, Rangogamer, MikeMc9797, Ivie, Spinodragon (He has tho met spinodragon way longer due to a pivot community they were in before) and a few other editors he grew a huge liking to tributes and editing and decided to start trying it out. He's made his first tribute with (Movie Maker) around April 26, 2018 and got quite some feedback for his very first tribute. He then continued to make tributes but has switched to imovie with his Godzilla tribute. But around June of 2018 he switched to Sony Vegas since it's a superior editing program for tributes and now currently still uses it. But as motivations get in the way he started to only make very few tributes around late 2018 but went back to them in 2019. He mostly now makes MEP parts or just shorts in general. His inspiration for making tributes was Legiteliminator, Rangogamer, and Ivie. Videos https://youtu.be/0wyg3j0nIEE Mep Hunted Mep part https://youtu.be/Z583hQdk6f8 Fist of the star "This is gonna hurt" tribute vid https://youtu.be/H0Nr5Wa2tXY Megalodon vs Livyatan animation https://youtu.be/-Lu-MNdN_lA Deviljho vs Indominus Rex animation Category:Tribute editors Category:Pivot animators Category:Newer generations Category:People who made tributes in 2018 Category:Editors